Becoming a Man
by Kanamelover01
Summary: Just read and please leave a review telling me about what I should use in my next few chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Girls Bravo.

"Speaking"

'Thinking or Reading'

Yukinari woke up to the sun shining in his window. When he went to get up he noticed that there was weight resting on him as he looked for the source of the weight he noticed a globe of pink hair and recognized it as none other than his beautiful girlfriend Miharu.

"Hey Miharu wake up," Yukinari started as he shook Miharu gently.

"Huh, oh hey Yukinari how are you this morning and what are you doing up so early it is usually me waking you up isn't it?" Miharu asked him while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah it is, that brings a question to my mind exactly why are you sleeping in my bed?" Yukinari asked the pink haired girl.

"Um that is a good question I really don't know I guess it is because I couldn't stay away from you and I didn't want Yukina sleeping in your bed so I decided to sleep with you in bed," Miharu explained.

"Oh that reminds me can you go and tell Yukina to meet me in the living room and that means you to I have to talk to the both of you ok?" Yukinari asked her.

"Ok can you tell me what it is about?" Miharu asked back curiously.

"Nope it is a secret," Yukinari answered her with a wink, "Now go so I can get dressed and I will meet you down there, ok."

"Ok Yukinari," Miharu answered as she left the room.

'Well here goes nothing it is time to tell Miharu and Yukina that I love Miharu and ask her to marry me,' Yukinari mentally told himself.

As Yukinari made his way to the living room he heard both Miharu and Yukina talking when he noticed that they were both staring at him as he walked in and sat down at the love seat across from them both and said: "The reason I wanted to talk to the both of you is also the reason that I sat in this seat and the seat next to me is for the one that I chose to marry is that clear?" Yukinari said with little room for argument.

All Miharu and Yukina could do was sit there and nod in agreement.

'So this is why he wanted to talk to us I hope he chooses me,' Miharu thought.

Yukinari cleared his throat as he began.

"Well first I am going to tell each of you that if I don't choose you then you can't fight or try to make me change my mind ok?" Yukinari asked.

They both nodded only ready to hear his answer.

"Ok Miharu can you please come and sit by me?" He asked her. Said pink haired girl all but jumped up and walked over to him as he asked her:"Miharu will you marry me?" Yukinari asked while holding out a diamond ring to her.

"Yes Yukinari I will I have been dreaming about this my whole entire life and I love you more than anything else in the world," Miharu said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yukina I am sorry but I have loved Miharu ever since I met her and I just didn't want to show it until now but you can keep living here if you want you are still my friend and everyone else's friend as well," Yukinari stated to Yukina as she sat there with tears in her eyes.

"Seriously I would love to stay here with you as friends I am sure that I will find the right guy for me at some point," She stated as she sat there and admired the new couple.

"That is right Yukina never give up on trying to find a person that sees you for you and not just for your body because I love Miharu," He says this while taking her hand into his, "not just for her body but also for her personality and everything that makes Miharu Miharu."

"Thank you Yukinari, and I love Yukinari for being Yukinari and nothing can change that for me," Miharu said to Yukina while gently squeezing his hand.

"So Miharu do you want to tell Kirie and Maharu about us?" Yukinari asked his fiancée.

"Sure lets tell Kirie first then when can go to Seiren and tell big sister Maharu," Miharu cheerfully told him as she pulled his head to hers as she kissed him passionately.

With that settled the new couple walked over to their neighbor's house and knocked on the door and asked Kirie's mom if Kirie was home.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kirie asked as she noticed that both Yukinari and Miharu were holding hands and then she noticed the ring on Miharu's finger.

"What is that on your finger Miharu?" Kirie asked curiously.

"It is an engagement ring Kirie I gave it to her just a minute ago we just came over here to tell you before we left to go to Seiren to tell Maharu about it," Yukinari said before Miharu had a chance to say anything.

Kirie stood the for a second trying to let all of it sink in and when it did it hit her hard as she realized that Miharu and Yukinari are getting married.

'I am going to have to stop Fukuyama from messing this up,' Kirie thought to herself when she noticed that both Miharu and Yukinari were gone and she spotted Fukuyama walking down the road to Yukinari's house when she came up with a plan.

'I am going to steal Miharu from puninari and make her mine,' Fukuyama thought as he came to a stop in front of Yukinari's house and noticed Kirie standing in front of him fake crying as she read the not on his door that read: 'Gone to seiren to tell Maharu about our upcoming wedding, so please do not screw it up for us please and thank you, Miharu and Yukinari.'

"Married when did this happen and why are you crying Kirie?" Fukuyama stated after he finished reading the note.

"He told me that it happened this morning he asked Miharu to marry him and they told me and they are going to tell her sister about it as well," Kirie said, "I am crying because I am happy for them and I can't wait to see their wedding."

"Well I am going to make sure that this wedding does not happen and there is nothing that will stop me, do you know where it is going to be at?" Fukuyama asked the 'crying' girl in front of him.

With a mischievous glint in her eye she said: "Yes actually there are going to have it at the school in 2 weeks," She told him in a serious tone she added, "don't you dare do anything to mess this up you hear me Fukuyama?"

"Of course I am going to do something to mess this up because he doesn't deserve a girl like Miharu and I will mak-" he started when he was cut off by a fist connecting with his face.

"If you promise not to mess this up then I will promise to go out with you ok?" She asked and those words felt like poison on her tongue.

"Ok then fine I promise that I won't do anything to mess up their wedding," Fukuyama promised in a serious tone.

Meanwhile on Seiren Yukinari and Miharu were walking up to the door to her sister's house and knocked on the door still holding hands and when the door opened Maharu was shocked to see her sister and Yukinari standing there holding hands and then she seen the engagement ring on her sisters hand as tears began to come to her eye's.

_A/N: That is it for chapter 1 and next chapter will be up soon so don't worry. Chapter 2: _Wedding and Honeymoon._ Please read and review._


End file.
